


OG L’Manberg is addicted not-pog :(

by Atalante241



Series: Fic Ideas/Prompts or Outlines: that I’m never gonna write [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (He’s mentioned multiple times so it counts), ? - Freeform, Addiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, At the same time, Canon Compliant, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, I didn’t use the underage warning tag bc most ppl take that to mean sexual, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Potions, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Prompt Fic, Sam Nook is mentioned like once, Smoking, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Drug Use, Vilbur, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, bc time moves and shit, fic idea, he smokes drugs, idk - Freeform, im just tagging, theyre potions sooo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241
Summary: OG L’Manberg squad being addicted to drugs (potions), an idea/prompt.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Fic Ideas/Prompts or Outlines: that I’m never gonna write [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098629
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	OG L’Manberg is addicted not-pog :(

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aurum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576232) by [Wayfarer_Rye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye). 



> I wrote all of this in one sitting (laying) B)

OG L’Manberg gang drugz.

So they OG L’Manberg gang all got together bc of drugs.

Wilbur dragged Tommy in, Fundy got dragged in when they invited him into the whole thing after he didn’t sell them out to the cops. And I think Tubbo got involved through brewing stands. Eret just appeared. 

In this AU everything is the exact same, but the whole drug part was very discreet, only people that knew about it were the og boys minus Eret bc he joined for the whole country bit (also Sapnap bc he supplied them with blaze rods bc I’m pretty sure he was playing an addict bit, and I’m just gonna canonize him being an addict in this prompt/AU) Another difference is the fact that they consumed their own supply.

The key difference here is that potions and magical stuff that you can ingest are addictive if not used carefully, even the harmful stuff. (Imma just put this here bc ~lore~, health pots are more controlled and give a lot of health but only a certain amount while regen is more volatile and causes addiction easier, but it does heal everything.) Ingesting a lot of magical shit kinda destroys your taste buds, and this is what I use to make Wilbur not being able to taste shit angsty. 

Throughout the whole canon the og squad is just constantly on drugs, Pogtopia times were rly bad. Bc both Fundy and Tubbo turned to potions to deal with shit better, Tommy used them to try to ignore Wilbur’s bullshit and have something to do bc brewing was that something, and Wilbur was just not ok….and that tall bitch also sometimes walked into Tommy’s potions room so he inhaled a bunch of the fumes that were up by the roof. This actually started Wilbur’s habit of smoking, putting the ingredients of potions in this rly long pipe Cruella de Vil style. (Shut up it’s an aesthetic.(✨c o l o r f u l s m o k e✨(smokings bad kids, remember that)))

Techno didn’t notice bc that bitch farmed potatoes or he was completely MIA grinding and shit. Schlatt saw all the signs but didn’t do shit bc that man was an alcoholic who drank a lot of protein shakes, or he did this ain’t a fic I’m gonna write :P

After the war the 3 left alive decided to try to turn their lives around...by not reaching out to nobody. Tubbo made the horrible decision of going completely off the pots making everything miserable; making him anxious as hell and all the other medical complications that come from going cold turkey immediately. 

Fundy’s answer to his problems was to have golden apples on hand but take them VERY rarely, it actually worked and he was the healthiest.

Tommy’s primary/only food source was magically gold infused carrots, do what you will with that information.

According to my 1min Google search drugs mess with ya brain making you sad and shit, so imma take that and the pain of withdrawal symptoms and dump it all on Tommy who got exiled with no way to make any magically infused food or pots. F to the boy, it’s a miracle he didn’t die from sudden withdrawal.

While Tommy’s suffering so are the bois, with Fundy being incredibly concerned of the fact that Tubbo’s withdrawal symptoms were getting worse and Tommy’s exile wasn’t making it easier on him. So much so that ppl that didn’t know about the drugs learned of the stuff...healing starts happening.

At some point Tommy ran from exile and became a floor gremlin, while living w/ Techno he depletes Techno’s gapple supply but Techno only realizes that he’s eating them when he can’t find them anywhere. Intervention time! For everybody!! Wooo!

After that it goes pretty much the same as in canon but Techno berates Tommy more for eating his gapples, and Tubbo and Fundy go to more 100% more AA meetings than in canon.

After Doomsday everything goes pretty much the same, the whole trio +Sapnap ~~and~~ ~~HBomb~~ go to AA together. Everybody’s happy :)

The radiation from the nukes don’t rly do shit to Tommy bc all that magic he’s ingested fucked up his systems, example: drinking milk doesn’t work for him anymore. (Fun fact, the order of longest to shortest users goes Wilbur->Tommy->Fundy->Tubbo->Sapnap)

Remember the taste bud fuckery, yeh Tommy’s just not gonna react to the fact that potatoes are the only food in prison that Dream gets bc he’s lost all the thought of certain foods tasting enjoyable.

Tommy screams himself hoarse at Wilbur the 1st “week” in the afterlife, bc that bitch dragged him into the drugs. Tubbo constantly keeps telling Michael to not to use potions unless it’s an emergency of a great size (the kids never even gonna touch a potion if Tubbbo’s got any say in the matter.) Fundy sells only dairy milk (rip lactose intolerant ppl) ice cream...I guess some other types too but not a lot. 

Ranboo is a very good platonic husband who supports his addiction recovering platonic husband UwU

(The blocky animal crossing gameplay made Tommy’s withdrawal a lot easier on him would you believe it. Sam Nook was totally programmed with Tommy’s letting go of drugs in mind. I will die on this hill.)

Sometimes they relapse if something rly bad or triggering happens, like after the Disc Finalle both Tubbo and Tommy both almost relapsed but that was stopped the shock of Wilbur Kool Aid manning in.

**Author's Note:**

> I just used AA bc I’ve got no clue on any others that help cope with addiction and I’m too lazy to search up anything. I already searched up Cruella de Vil’s name and compared regen and health potion differences! That’s enough for my tired brain thx.
> 
> EDIT: Splootdoot the glorious made something based off of this, go read it!! [You’ve just Ba’d Your Last Booey, Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072609/chapters/74064186)


End file.
